


Tut Tut, It Looks Like Rain

by UnseenLibrarian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Muggle Life, Muggle Technology, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnseenLibrarian/pseuds/UnseenLibrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco lounges by the pool, enjoying the sights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tut Tut, It Looks Like Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cklls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cklls/gifts).



> As penance for including an overused device in one of my fics, I had to write a drabble that contained the words "chicken" and "sprinkler". Here is the result.

Lounging by the hotel's swimming pool, Draco surreptitiously watched Granger through dark sunglasses.  _Slytherin's soul, that's a tiny bikini._  He shifted uncomfortably. His swimming trunks were rather tight.

Granger didn’t hesitate to dive in.  Surfacing, she called, "Come on in, Malfoy!"

Draco shook his head, not wanting to embarrass himself.

"Are you chicken?" she taunted.

"Hardly," he drawled. "I simply prefer to stay dry." 

Suddenly there was a loud hiss and icy-cold water rained down.

"What the hell's that?" he yelled. He jumped up, stumbled, and fell into the pool. 

Hermione said, between whoops of laughter, "It's a sprinkler, Malfoy!"


End file.
